Hybrids
Hybrids are a crossbreed between two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire because they were the first type of hybrid to exist, however, they are not the only ones to exist. A Werewolf-Vampire hybrid are potentially one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like the toxic bite which is deadly to vampires and werewolves. Characteristics Creation To become a vampire-werewolf hybrid a werewolf must be fed extremely potent vampire blood and die. The potency of the blood is a vital factor as if a young vampire tries to turn a werewolf into a hybrid the outcome will be the werewolf will just die without resurrection. Hybrids were introduced into the world soon after the vampire-werewolf war started, infact, this was the catalyst for the war. A powerful artifact was required to merge the two bloodlines. Werewolves in seeing their extinction should hybrids become a reality focused their arsenals and tried to fight the vampires, they were unsuccessful in doing so. A tribe of werewolves were captured by the Old Ones and using the artifact, the entire tribe was turned into vampire-werewolf hybrids, making them slaves of the vampires due to the nature of the sire bond. Feeding Hybrids are able to sustain a human diet or a blood diet. Hybrids can eat and drink regular human food and drinks or they can survive on a blood diet which sustains both of these needs. Age Hybrids are immortal, and do not physically age, remaining identical forever after becoming hybrids. The only noticeable effects of aging are that they become physically stronger with age, and become immune to holy water and stakes will have to become larger to work as they'll regenerate too quickly. Resurrection A hybrid can be brought back to life if they weren't staked but were torn to part by a werewolf or crushed or some other random death that doesn't kill them. This is possible by gathering the remains of the deceased hybrid and pouring vampire/hybrid blood onto the remains. The blood will force the joints and body parts back into place and restore the hybrid back to life. However this can have serious affects on a hybrid's mental health and could potentially make them completely insane. Humanity Hybrid's humanity is an extremely confusing subject. There's several levels of a hybrid's humanity and it can vary from low, mid level or high. Some hybrids with extremely low humanity could just claim it's off and hold humans in little regard, hybrids on human blood have quite a sadistical view on humans and other races, though this can vary. Appearance A hybrid will have completely black eyes with a glowing orange iris, a combination of vampire and werewolf. Their fangs are typically longer than that of vampires. A hybrid's wolf form is extremely different to that of a normal wolf, in that, it looks nothing like a wolf. A hybrid's wolf form looks more like a human/wolf combination. Powers and Abilities * Eidetic Memory - Hybrids are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. * Fangs - Hybrids can grow longer fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might come out when a hybrid is close to blood or angry. The bite of a hybrid can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. A hybrid's fangs are more exaggerated compared to a vampires'. * Healing Factor - Hybrids have an accelerated healing factor. They are able to heal all types of wounds, including open wounds, massive burns and tissue damage. Hybrids are also immune to diseases. * Superhuman Durability - Hybrids can survive extreme pain and recover from attacks that would typically kill a human or werewolf. * Superhuman Senses '''- Hybrids have superhuman senses, allowing them to hear, see and smell from far away, even in complete darkness. * '''Superhuman Strength - Hybrids have superhuman strength. They slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older hybrids can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. Feats of their strength include being able to press the weight of a small car, uproot trees, dismember grown men, and flip mobile homes over. Even newborn hybrids generally have the advantage of physical strength when in direct hand-to-hand combat with a vampire, easily able to kill a 400 year old vampire. * Superhuman Speed - Hybrids have superhuman speed, hybrids can run extremely fast, a lot faster than that of a human. * Superhuman Agility '- Hybrids have enhanced agility, allowing them to dodge a punch with ease. * '''Sire bond '- A sire bond is established when a vampire is embraced, allowing you to influence the actions of your progeny. * '''Shape-shift - Hybrids have the ability to shape-shift, bringing all kinds of increases in their power while in a deformed wolf form. * Super strength (wolf) - This strength goes beyond even vampires, allowing a shifted hybrid to overpower three to four vampires with ease. * Super speed (wolf) - Hybrids are pretty quick though a vampire who's over three hundred can outrun a wolf with ease. * Super agility (wolf) '- Hybrids are pretty agile while in wolf form, however a vampire who's over three hundred are more agile. * '''Astral Projection '- Hybrids have the ability to astral project to the afterlife, allowing them to see where their current path is taking them. * 'Toxic Bite '- Hybrids have a toxic bite that can potentially kill a werewolf or vampire when bitten. * 'Focused shifting '- Hybrids are able to shift certain parts of their body only, such as teeth and claws. * '''Anger control - Hybrids have a greater understanding of their anger and are able to control it with ease. Weaknesses * Holy Water '''- Causes the skin to erode and burn away. * '''Stake to the heart - Kills a hybrid permanently, ashes them. * Decapitation - Kills a hybrid. * Fire - Extremely flammable, potentially kill a hybrid. * Snapped neck '''- Renders a hybrid unconscious for several minutes. * '''Sire bond - A sire bond is established when a hybrid is embraced, forcing you bend your will to your sire. * Silver - Skin erodes in direct contact to silver. * Heart extraction - Kills a hybrid instantly. * Wolfsbane - Results in skin erosion with direct contact.